Sold
by Pthalo Blue
Summary: Qui-Gon is too late to save young Obi-Wan from a salacious woman.


She was probably a good twenty years his senior. Obi-Wan could not identify her exact species and thought she was, perhaps, a mixed breed. She was humanoid, her skin dark as velvet cloth and her eyes silver like iron. Obi-Wan felt no real danger from this woman, but it did not mean he did not fear her.

He tried once again to gain a grip on the Force only for it to slip through his fingers. The slavers had given him an extraordinary amount of inhibitors and it made him feel both blind and sluggish. He fingered the shackles that bounded his arms over his head and found he could not free himself without the key. They were simply too tight on his wrists.

The ones on his ankles were the ones that hurt. The awkward way the chains forced his legs opened placed pressure on his ankle bones. He wished for his boots. His feet were cold. The bed he was on was the softest he's ever felt but the current situation did not allow him to appreciate such a luxury.

The woman reached out and grabbed his Padawan braid. She fingered it slightly before tugging on it roughly, forcing Obi-Wan to bob his head into his arm. "An apprentice," She spoke for the first time. "And here I thought I was going to get a Master." She seemed disappointed.

"You will let me go," Obi-Wan said to her in a fierce intimidating tone. "Or face the consequences."

She laughed. It was hard to be intimidating when bounded and helpless. "I'll take him," She said to the financial droid in the room. "He has spirit."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and cursed himself. If he had only kept his mouth shut, then maybe she would've lost interest and left him alone. After all, not that many people were willing be alone in a room with a Jedi, let alone _pay _for a Jedi. From his restricted place on the bed, Obi-Wan could see the woman paying an enormous amount of credits for him.

Once the droid was gone and the door closed, she turned to him. Unwillingly, Obi-Wan's heart sped up. He knew what that look on her face meant. He tugged on his restraints as if within the last three minutes he last tugged on them, they would miraculously become undone. His only chance of salvation is if Qui-Gon suddenly appeared out of nowhere and saves him. He's done it before.

_But _those times, the Jedi Master was not injured. When Obi-Wan was sold, Qui-Gon was suffering from three broken ribs and a raging fever. He had been unconscious when Obi-Wan was dragged away. It was highly unlikely that Qui-Gon recovered, escaped, and located Obi-Wan's location within the three days they've been apart.

"Now…" The woman turned towards him once the droid had gone. She pulled out a small curved blade from the hook of her hip, twisting it so the metal caught the light. "I know how you Jedi like to bite. And frankly, I don't feel like walking away riddled in teeth marks. If you cooperate, I'll make sure this'll be fun for the both of us."

The words of her statement made the Padawan wondered how many of his kind fell victim to this woman. Did he know any of them? Were they still alive? Still captive?

She came close, her black dress clinging on so tight it looked as if it melted to her skin. She climbed on the bed and straddled him. "Get off of me," he hissed at her.

"Save your breath young one," She said to him, running a hand over his chest. "Nothing you say or do will stop me. So you might as well not even try."

Angrily, Obi-Wan violently thrusted out his body in attempts to throw her off. The woman faltered but she did not fell dramatically like he hoped. Instead, she just laughed at him again. "So much spirit…"

She kissed him. A second later she pulled away with a little shriek. Obi-Wan had bit her.

He didn't bite her hard enough to break the skin but her lip was still red and bruised. She grabbed his braid, tugging on it hard enough to make him hiss. "What did I say about biting?"

"You said nothing about it except that we Jedi _like _to bite."

She chuckled harshly at that. "And he's a smart one too…" She touched her lip, making sure it wasn't bleeding. "That kiss felt…different. Why?"

Obi-Wan said nothing. He just glared.

She guessed it all on her own. "_Oh!" _She practically squealed. "Was that your…it was! It was your first, wasn't it?"

No it wasn't. There were plenty of times in which Obi-Wan been kissed, though all were forced. His first, _real _kiss he had yet to experience. At nineteen years of age, he seriously doubt that day will ever come.

He didn't like the look in her eyes when she discovered that. They were already full of lust as soon as she walked into the room, but now she looked like a spider, staring down a thrashing insect.

"You're…" She ran a hand down the side of his face and he jerked his head away. "…untouched, aren't you? Oh my…what should I do with this?"

"Let me go."

"How old are you boy? Eighteen? Jedi are not celibate, trust me when I say this. But I'm surprised that such a handsome kid like you have not even try-"

"What I have or haven't done is none of your business. Now you will let me go or-"

Obi-Wan took in a sharp hiss of air, clasping his eyes shut and gritting his teeth. The woman was smirking knowingly, letting her hand to slowly stroke his crotch. "Don't worry," She cooed, letting her fingers to delicately trace him. "Your first time should be done properly."

"Stop it," He said dangerously to her. "This will not get a reaction."

"You're right," She said, pulling her hand away. "Even men have some control over their…urges."

Obi-Wan tried not to sigh in relief when she pulled her hand away. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of her sudden grope made his heart stop.

That blade, the one she kept dormant in her other hand, came dangerously close to his neck. For a moment Obi-Wan thought she was going to stab him. The blade slashed down and Obi-Wan braced himself for the pain.

There was a ripping sound, followed by more similar noises. The woman was cutting off his tunic. "What are you doing?" He demanded. She ignored him, all the while humming a soft tune while she tore off his clothes. She didn't stop, peeling his clothes back like the skin of a fruit. Once done, all was left of his tunic was a frayed cuff on his left wrist and a jagged strip across his shoulder.

Putting the blade away, the woman eyed Obi-Wan's exposed chest. "Nice…" She practically hissed.

The thumping of his heart suddenly got louder. Fear began to itch its way deep inside his soul. Up until now, he was convinced that he was going to find a way out or be saved. Now he knew, he _knew _what was going to happen. There was no stopping it.

The woman must have saw the apprehension in his eyes because she then said, "Don't worry little one. I'll be gentle." A quick motion and she slipped off her dress from her shoulders.

Obi-Wan quickly diverted his eyes. "There's no shame in looking," He heard her say. "I'm not shy." Her hand grabbed his chin and forced him to face her. He closed his eyes. "You're very stubborn. But that's okay; I like a challenge."

"I'd like for you to get off," He said with his eyes still closed.

She chuckled. "I'm trying."

Obi-Wan shuddered when he felt her tongue trace his ear. She kissed along his jaw line while letting her hands roam his exposed chest. She bit and nibbled at his neck, taking her sweet time to memorize his taunt flesh.

Her mouth went down from his neck to his collar bone. When she noticed he was blocking her out, she asked sweetly, "Do you want me to lick them?"

_What?_

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open, a protest coming to his mouth. The woman bent down, her head hovering over his chest, her breasts scraping across his stomach. She smirked when she saw him staring at her. A long silver tongue slithered out.

"Don't-"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes again, as if that will stop her. He shuddered as he felt her warm tongue rake across his nipple once, twice, three times before taking it into her mouth.

If Obi-Wan had the Force, he could've simply cut off all physical feelings or go inside his mind until this ordeal was over. (Of course, if he had the Force, he wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.)

But he couldn't block out his environment. He felt every lick, he heard every caress. As much as his mind protested the touch, his body responded.

"Ah…" He couldn't stop the sound from escaping. Her tongue drew hot circles on his chest, sending electric shocks up and down his spine. This action was unfamiliar to him, as well as the responses of his body. Obi-Wan has never indulged in self-pleasure; the only time he ever felt like this was when Siri would brush against his arm or when Bant would hug him a little too closely.

Even once in a while, when his Master would squeeze his shoulder in a loving manner, Obi-Wan would get that feeling of _want. _

He flinched when the woman unexpectedly bit him. Soft pain mixed in with that hazy warmth, and the fire that burned quietly inside him grew.

"See?" She said, pulling back. "I told you you'd like it." She moved lower, her hands grasping Obi-Wan's belt.

_This _got his attention. "Get your hands off me!" He hissed, the previous physical warmth gone. When he evaded the woman's grasp by shifting his waist, she cupped him again. This time she wasn't so gentle. She added enough pressure to stop Obi-Wan from moving and long enough to slip off his belt and undo his waist strings.

She released him and Obi-Wan released the air from his lungs. The woman pulled down his trousers.

"Personally, I would have liked for this to happen through simple means of foreplay. But if you're going to be so damn stubborn, I might as well take the direct route." She lowered her mouth to him.

He was determined to shut her out. Even if he didn't have the Force, Obi-Wan buried his face in the crook of his arm, eyes shut, remembering every meditation exercise he has ever learned. He felt her tongue on him, touching him, exploring him. He was aware of the touches but did not actually feel them. For a few seconds, he thought he could shut her out for good.

A violent hot spasm shot through him, scattering his thoughts. He cried out and jerked against his bonds. He fell back onto the bed bonelessly, his breathing heavy.

"Felt good didn't it?" The woman said, rubbing her palm across his thigh. "There's more where that came from."

Obi-Wan managed to moan out a small, "No," before she started her assault on him.

He could not shut her out. His body wouldn't let him. Her hot wet tongue stroked him, tasted him, flicked at his tip endlessly until he was gasping. Out of morbid curiosity, he would open one of his eyes and look down. The sight disturbed him. She was licking him, almost in the same way he would lick the remains of food from a spoon.

And just when he thought he would pop, she abruptly pulled away.

A sound of protest escaped his throat. He wanted this to end. How much longer was she going to torture him?

She shook her head at him, her silver hair swaying. "Your first time shouldn't be done by the mouth," She flicked her tongue teasingly in his direction. "But I do admit little one…you're very sweet."

_Oh Lords…._

The woman grabbed the rest of her dress and slipped it off of her. She was now completely nude before him. Obi-Wan, still the gentleman despite the situation, kept his eyes diverted.

She didn't bother to mock him this time. It didn't matter. What mattered was what was going happen next.

She positioned herself over his still erect flesh and slowly descended upon it.

Obi-Wan could not stop the cry that tore from his throat. The slick hot tight walls of her caressed him, consumed him, made him jerk involuntarily, thrusting his hips up to meet hers.

She pulled back and Obi-Wan felt himself rise to keep himself inside. His bonds kept him still. He was almost out of her when she came back down, causing the young man to cry out again.

So began the mechanical slow rhythm movements. The woman deliberately paused between thrusts, allowing the young Jedi to collect himself before shattering the peace again. Her skin was already coated with a veil of sweat and she was breathing hard, but she was the one in control. When she spoke, her voice was deep and breathless. "Do you wish to finish little one?"

She had to admit, Obi-Wan was doing a superb job from voicing his feelings. Aside from the occasional moan or grunt, the young man was quiet. His eyes were shut, his face buried in his arm. When he didn't answer her question, the woman twisted her hips which caused him to gasp and twitch.

"St-top…" He moaned.

Licking her lips, she asked again, "Do you want to finish?"

His body was screaming for relief. This was worse than pain. Every time she moved, such unbelievable sensations rocked his body, fogging his mind. He found himself wanting her to go faster, to go slower, to move slightly to the left so she can touch that aching part of him…

And he was ashamed. He _wanted _this. Only through his pride and his teachings did he want her to stop.

It was like a knife through the heart when he muttered, "Yes…"

The woman slid against him like a well worn glove. "I didn't quite catch that…"

He arched against her, his reply almost like a bark. "Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Please…" He sobbed.

She seemed satisfied with that answer. She began moving against him, this time, with a much faster, determined pace. She did not stop or slow down like she had done previously.

Obi-Wan was gasping and writhing at this point. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, stealing away all logical thoughts. All he knew, all he was aware of, was this.

Her voice broke through the warm haze. "I am honored," She said, slamming against him. "That I am your first. You will never forget me. _Never. _You may bring yourself to hate me, but you will never forget…this moment. Through you, I have been immortalized. So…" She suddenly paused, causing Obi-Wan to jerk and flinch. "…Thank you little one."

Obi-Wan gazed at her through sweat covered eyelashes, confused as hell. His body screamed for relief so badly it hurt. He watched, dully fascinated as the woman took her hand and directed it between her legs and his. Her fingers, black and long, began touching something of hers he could not see.

She began to gasp and moan at her own ministrations.

What she was doing, Obi-Wan didn't have time to dwell on it. A second later, she clenched around him violently.

He didn't hear himself scream. He wasn't aware of anything else; not the woman, not his bonds, just the fire that threatened to burn him alive. It was everywhere. Between his legs, up his spine, down his toes. He felt almost numb- he could not feel anything else beyond this sensation.

When it finally dulled, leaving him with soreness around his wrist and ankles, he found, to his horror, he was crying.

The woman at some point had gotten off him. She stood by the bed, placing the black dress back on. When she saw him looking at her, she gave a small soft smile and sauntered over. She ran a loving hand over his hair and said, "The refresher is over there. Once I leave, your bonds will automatically be released."

Obi-Wan didn't have the energy to jump when she suddenly placed a kiss upon his forehead. She then gave him a short wave and without another look, left.

Immediately the bond sprung free. It took a moment for Obi-Wan to realize this. He pulled his arms down, wincing harshly at the extreme soreness within his shoulder blades. He slowly bent his knees and automatically got charley horse. It took him a few more minutes of working out the kinks from his muscles and sat up.

He wasn't sure what to do next.

Should he go clean himself? Should he use this opportunity to try to escape? Should-

A shiver ran up his spine. _That didn't happen._

Obi-Wan clasped his head with his hands, grabbing a fistful of hair. He needed to meditate, but he couldn't bring himself to get off the bed.

_Oh gods._

What had she done? What had _he _done?

The Jedi shook his head, trying to dispel the panic raising in his heart. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault.

He knew that, of course. It wasn't like he wanted to be tied down and molested.

_But once she started touching me… my body…_

He also knew that wasn't his fault. The woman practically said it herself, the body will respond. It didn't matter how much Obi-Wan resisted; all she had to do was press the right spot.

He knew all of this. And yet none of it gave him peace. The words were flat, the wisdom meaningless.

_I liked it. _Obi-Wan bit his lip, fighting the urge to cry again. As much as he tried to resist, he found himself wanting more. He found himself rising to her touch, not only in body, but in mind too. He remembered thinking, practically begging her to touch him, to lick him again. Harder, faster.

It didn't matter that he protested in the beginning. Near the end- near the middle of it all, he accepted it and wanted it.

Can he still call it rape if he was willing?

He never got a chance to answer the question because at that moment, Qui-Gon burst down from the ceiling.

()

Obi-Wan, in the mist of his inner turmoil, pushed it all aside for a second to stare wildly at his Master. Without the Force and thoroughly confused, he had not sensed the Jedi. Even now Obi-Wan could not feel Qui-Gon's presence even though it was staring at him right in the face.

Qui-Gon stood, his hand gripped around his deactivated light saber, his eyes darting around the room searching for enemies before resting on Obi-Wan.

The older Jedi had seen the Padawan nude before. In their line of work, nakedness happens more often than one would think. (Obi-Wan shudders to think how it's like with male/female Master/Padawan relationships.) But suddenly, Obi-Wan felt self-conscious and quickly covered himself with the blankets.

"Obi-Wan," The older man breathed in relief, crossing the room quickly. "I came as soon as I was able to escape. I-" He paused, looking over his Padawan. Obi-Wan could not bring himself to look at his Master when he asked, "Am I too late?"

Heat burned miserably on his cheeks and Obi-Wan realized, with distaste, that he smelled. And if he could smell it, then Qui-Gon can too.

He flinched when he felt Qui-Gon grasped his chin gently. He started to pull away but caught himself and stayed. He was cringing though, at the touch of another person so soon. Even if it was his Master.

Qui-Gon turned Obi-Wan's head to the side, eyeing the dark bruises on his Padawan's neck disdainfully. Obi-Wan was still covered in the remnants of sweat, there were scratches down his chest and the young one was fiercely protective of the blanket that covered him. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and mentally swore.

_I was too late._


End file.
